...i Nicol/Historia Nicol
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Nicole za namową Izabeli postanawia opowiedzieć nowym znajomym swoją historię. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Fineasz Flynn *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Milly *Fretka Flynn *Jake Flynn (w opowieści Nicol) *George Flynn (w opowieści Nicol) Fabuła Ostrzeżenie= Ta strona zawiera sceny drastyczne, które mogą być nieodpowiednie dla twojego wieku, dlatego wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność. |-|Fabuła= - Izka! Wstawaj, no! Już ranek! Pora na gimnastykę! - Spadaj Nicol! - zaspana Iza rzuciła w koleżankę poduszką. Nicol zrobiła świetny unik, a potem zamknęła drzwi wejściowe, w których stała. - Oj! Izunia się nie wyspała! A bała się, że to ja nie wyśpię się na kanapie. - Nicol zaśmiała się. - Idź sobie! - Izabela zakryła sobie głowę drugą poduszką. - Nic z tego! - Nicol zabrała Izie poduszkę i rzuciła na drugi koniec łóżka. Następnie złapała koleżankę za rękę i wyciągnęła ją z pościeli. - Czas na gimnastykę! - wykrzyknęła. - Zwariowałaś?! Jest 6 rano! - No i co? - Nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że wstaję wcześniej. Trudno to określić, bo miałam własne mieszkanie na Wenus, a tam 1 dzień trwa 5832 godziny, czyli 243 dni Ziemskie. - Żartujesz sobie? - spytała Izabela sarkastycznie. - Na Wenus jest tak gorąco, że wchodząc w jej atmosferę od razu byś się spaliła! Poza tym jest tam dużo wulkanów, kwasu siarkowego... tam nie da się żyć! - Ah, no wiesz. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. - Ta nowoczesna technika! - Czy ja ci już mówiłam, że ślicznie wyglądasz w mojej piżamie? - Wiem, ale dziękuję. - Eh, odbiegłam trochę od tematu. Właściwie z jakiego roku jesteś? - 4556. Izabela wytrzeszczyła oczy ze zdumienia. - No co? - Ja, ja... nie miałam pojęcia. Ale i tak nie mam ochoty na gimnastykę! - wykrzyknęła Izabela i schowała się pod kołdrę. - No weź! - Nicole wyciągnęła Izę z łóżka. - To, że cofnęłam się w czasie, nie oznacza, że muszę zaniedbywać kondycję. - Dlaczego nie poćwiczysz sama? - Mam taką dobrą okazję poćwiczenia z koleżanką, a mam ćwiczyć sama? Żartujesz? - Mi się chce spać! - Oj chodź! - Nicol pociągnęła Izę za rękę. - Pogadamy sobie przy okazji. - Ehh... - powiedziała zrezygnowana Izabela i zaczęła powtarzać ćwiczenia za Nicol. Po godzinie wyczerpujących (w szczególności dla Izy) ćwiczeń, Nicol powiedziała: - W co mogę się ubrać? - Weź coś z mojej szafy. - Tu są same różowe tuniki i białe leginsy. - No i? Nicol spojrzała na Izę ze złością. Wzięła pierwszy lepszy komplet i poszła do łazienki się przebrać. Kiedy wróciła Iza również była ubrana. Gdyby z wyglądu były choć trochę podobne, można by było je nazwać bliźniaczkami. Iza już miała powiedzieć "świetnie wyglądasz", ale zdała sobie sprawę, że mówiła to już kilka razy, więc się powstrzymała. Podała Nicoli kokardę. - Po co mi to? - Myślałam, że lubisz chodzić w związanych włosach. - Bo lubię. Bez urazy, ale już wolę chodzić w rozpuszczonych włosach, niż włożyć tę kokardę. Tobie też ładniej w rozpuszczonych. - Może, ale ja lubię chodzić w związanych włosach i lubię nosić kokardę. Poza tym Fineasz uważa, że kokardy są urocze. - Bo Fineasz nie ma rozumu. - Ej! - O, sorki. To przecież twój chłopak. Ale czy to normalne? Najpierw tylko praca i praca, a potem rozpacza, że cię nie ma. - Czego nagle stałaś się taka wredna? - Ah... Izka... nie wiedziałaś? To moje prawdziwe oblicze. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się złowrogo. - Twoje prawdziwe oblicze? To może mi opowiesz jak to się stało, że jesteś zła? - Zła? Myślałam, że wredna. - Wczoraj na balu, Fineasz mówił coś o wojnie i o tym, że jesteś mordercą. Nie wierzyłam, aż do teraz, kiedy wspomniałaś o swoim prawdziwym obliczu. - I co teraz zrobisz? Zadzwonisz do wojska? - Chyba na policję! - Ha! Policja wlepia mandaty za przekroczenie prędkości w pasie asteroid! Izabela cofnęła się o krok. - Nie bój się. Nic ci nie zrobię, chciałam się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić. - Czyżby? - Po co niby pomagałam ci wrócić do Fineasza? - Po to, żeby mnie później zabić?! - Tsa... Gdybym chciała, zabiłabym cię od razu. Izabela trochę się uspokoiła. - To... opowiesz mi swoją historię? - Po co ci moja historia? - Chcę wiedzieć z kim mam do czynienia. - I tak niedługo się wyprowadzam. Znajdę sobie jakieś mieszkanie. - Dlaczego? - Przecież nie będę mieszkała z tobą całe życie. - Mimo wszystko, chciałabym coś o tobie wiedzieć. - Dobra... ale ty też mi coś o sobie opowiedz. - Codziennie jak tylko zjem śniadanie, odwiedzam Fineasza i Ferba. Teraz ty. - Codziennie jak zjem śniadanie, jadę na trening. - No weź! - Co wziąć? No dobra... czasami jeżdżę na jakieś bitwy. Wystarczy? - Ale coś przecież musiało spowodować, że jesteś zła! - Można powiedzieć, że nie miałam na to wpływu. - Jak to? - Urodziłam się w 4541 roku. Dwa lata... - Dobra! Dobra! Opowiesz wszystkim! - Jak to "wszystkim"? - No wiesz, Fineaszowi, Ferbowi, Bufordowi, Milly i mi. - Aha? Na podwórku Flynn-Fletcherów byli już wszyscy z wyjątkiem Izabeli. Wkrótce pojawiła się także ona, a wraz z nią była ... - Nicol?! - wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Ferb, Milly i Baljeet. - Nie widzieliście jej wczoraj na balu? - spytał Fineasz. - Co wy znowu wyprawiacie? - wykrzyknęła Fretka wychodząc z domu. - O mój... - dodała, kiedy ujrzała Nicol. - Hej Fretka! Kurczę, nie widziałam cię zaledwie kilkanaście godzin, a tak się zmieniłaś. - Za to ja nie widziałam cię aż trzy lata i nic się nie zmieniłaś! - To wy się znacie? - spytała Izabela. - Pewnie! - krzyknęły jednocześnie Fretka i Nicol. - Aha... no więc Nicol zgodziła się opowiedzieć nam swoją historię. - A potem Izka opowie nam swoją. - Nie opowiem. - Nie ważne. I tak jakoś ją z ciebie wyciągnę. - Siadaj Nicol. - powiedział Fineasz wskazując jej miejsce pod drzewem. Dziewczyna usiadła, a wokół niej skupili się wszyscy z uwagą czekając aż zacznie opowiadać swoją historię. - No więc… - zaczęła Nicol, a potem spojrzała na swoich towarzyszy, którzy z niecierpliwością na nią patrzyli, czekając na dalszą część. Widząc skierowane na siebie spojrzenia, wybuchła śmiechem. – Nie patrzcie tak na mnie! – wykrzyknęła, śmiejąc się. – No więc, wszystko zaczęło się w 4541 roku. Mówiąc „wszystko” mam na myśli to, że się urodziłam. Mieszkałam na księżycu Jowisza, Callisto. Izabela otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak Nicol ją uprzedziła: - Tak w moich czasach było możliwe tam życie. Wróćmy do mojej historii. Kiedy miałam 2 lata, na świat przyszedł mój brat. Nie pamiętam jak miał na imię, ani jak wyglądał. Kiedy miałam pięć lat, mam kupiła mi do zabawy pluszowego kosmitę. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a ten pluszak stał się moją ulubioną zabawką. Niestety brat ciągle mi go zabierał. Pewnego dnia bawiłam się na balkonie (na którym nie było barierki). Wtedy oczywiście musiał przyjść mój brat. Wkurzyłam się i go popchnęłam. Chłopak spadł z balkonu. Miał wiele szczęścia, bo pod balkonem był materac, więc incydent skończył się tylko złamaniem ręki. Jednakże mój wyczyn miał konsekwencje. Wtedy czasy były ciężkie, sami wiecie dlaczego. - Ja nie wiem. – przerwała Izabela. - Eh… Od 3872 roku trwała wojna, którą rozpętali potomkowie Fineasza i Ferba. - Co?! - Nie chce mi się tego tłumaczyć! Ktoś inny to zrobi, ale później. Teraz ja opowiadam swoją historię. No więc, skoro to ja popchnęłam mojego brata, to na mnie spadły konsekwencje. Jakaś głupia sąsiadka poszła do dowództwa i na mnie naskarżyła. W moich czasach uważano, że prawdziwe zło rodzi się od najmłodszych lat. Mimo iż miałam 5 lat, wojsko z Callisto zabrało mnie do aresztu. Postanowili, że wyślą mnie na planetę karłowatą w pasie asteroid – Ceres! Ta planeta jest najgorsza pod słońcem! Są tam najgorsze więzienia i zakłady poprawcze w trzech układach planetarnych zdominowanych przez ludzi! - A co na to twoi rodzice? – spytała Milly. - Oni nie mieli nic do powiedzenia. Od czasu zabrania mnie do aresztu, już ich więcej nie widziałam. - A co miałaś na myśli, mówiąc „zdominowanych”? – spytał Buford. - Takich, gdzie ludzi mieszka najwięcej. Oczywiście w innych układach też mieszkają ludzie, ale w tych trzech głównych (np. w Układzie Słonecznym), jest ich najwięcej. Wracając: Nie wiem jakim cudem, wasi potomkowie – Nicol spojrzała na Fineasza i Ferba – się o tym dowiedzieli. Na początku to olali, ale potem stwierdzili, że szkoda, aby taka mała dziewczynka poszła do poprawczaka, skoro mogłaby służyć w ich wojskach. Kiedy nadszedł dzień mojej „egzekucji” (że tak to nazwę), oni byli pierwsi. Zanim zdążył przylecieć statek z poprawczaka, oni już byli na Callisto. Zniszczyli bazę wojskową i ogromnym statkiem zapakowali przede mną. Ponadto, większość osób wysiadła już wcześniej i mnie otoczyli. Żołnierze z Callisto już nie żyli, zostało tylko pięciu. Tych pięciu klęczało za mną, a za nimi stali wasi potomkowie, którzy przytrzymywali im ręce i trzymali noże pod ich szyjami, aby w razie potrzeby poderżnąć im gardła. Drzwi do statku otworzyły się, po czym ze środka wyszedł młody mężczyzna. Nie wiem, czy pamiętacie, ale to był ten sam, który rozmawiał z Albertem. - Witaj Nicol. – powiedział do mnie. Dzieliło nas pięć kroków. – Zostałaś otoczona. – serce zabiło mi mocniej. – Jestem George Flynn. – chciałam powiedzieć coś w stylu „To zaszczyt spotkać potomka Fineasza i Ferba”, ale nie mogłam wykrztusić ani jednego słowa. – Wiesz, że mieszkasz w czasach wojny – mówił dalej. – i ostatnio dowiedzieliśmy się o twoim wyczynie. Nie zrobił on na nas wielkiego wrażenia… Ale w końcu masz tylko 5 lat. To może być początek dobrej współpracy. To jak? – wyciągną do mnie rękę. – Widzisz tych co klęczą z tobą? To tylko pięcioro z tych, którzy mieli cię oddać ludziom z poprawczaka. Masz wybór: zostać tu z nimi, by oddali cię w ręce ludzi z poprawczaka i żyć tam, niczym w więzieniu, do śmierci lub pójść z nami i zacząć służyć w szeregach Flynnów i Fletcherów, i tych co mają mniej znane nazwisko. Nicol zaśmiała się. - „I tych co mają mnie znane nazwisko.” Kiedy to usłyszałam serce waliło mi młotem, ale teraz… zawsze kiedy to wspominam, wybucham śmiechem. Wracając: Mieszkałam na Callisto, czyli z dala od Marsa, Ziemi, Wenus i Merkurego. Rodzice starali się przy mnie nie mówić o wojnie, a kiedy już coś usłyszałam to od sąsiadów. Zawsze mówili, że lepiej zgnić w więzieniu niż znaleźć się wśród waszych potomków. Jednakże ja stwierdziłam inaczej. Miałam iść do poprawczaka – to dla mnie jak wyrok śmierci, a tutaj nagle trafia się okazja by tego uniknąć! George powiedział, że zacznę nowe, życie – w to nie wątpiłam. Bałam się, że jakąkolwiek podejmę decyzję – będzie zła. Ale musiałam coś zrobić. Niepewnie podeszłam do Georga i podałam mu rękę. Kiedy patrzę na to z perspektywy czasu, uważam, że słuszną decyzję podjęłam. - Wiedziałem, że to zrobisz. – powiedział i trzymając mnie za rękę, wprowadził na statek. Zanim jednak tam weszłam, obejrzałam się do tyłu i zobaczyłam jak wasi potomkowie podrzynają gardła pięciu pozostałym żołnierzom. Wzięli zwykłe noże. Mogli wziąć lasery, żeby zabić ich szybciej, ale prawdopodobnie celowo wzięli noże, aby zadać większy ból. Milly odruchowo chwyciła się za gardło. Choć to był dopiero początek opowieści Nicol, ona nie była pewna czy chce tego dalej słuchać. - No, więc – kontynuowała Nicol. – weszliśmy na statek. Za nami szło kilku żołnierzy. George powiedział, że idzie sterować statkiem, a mi pozwolił go pozwiedzać. Myślałam, że ktoś będzie mnie śledził, ale się myliłam. Każdy z żołnierzy poszedł w swoją stronę. Albo okazali mi zaufanie, albo uważali, że pięciolatka nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia. Obstawiam to drugie. Po chwili zobaczyłam ogromne okna. Stanęłam naprzeciwko jednego z nich, aby podziwiać widoki. Pierwszy raz byłam w kosmosie. Widziałam oddalającego się Callisto. Już wiedziałam, że nigdy nie zobaczę swoich rodziców. - Hej. – usłyszałam głos, nie osoby dorosłej, lecz dziecka. Odwróciłam się. Zobaczyłam małego chłopca, mniej więcej mojego wzrostu. – Jestem Jake. – przedstawił się. – A ty, to pewnie Nicol. - Skąd wiesz? – spytałam. Głupie pytanie, wiem. Ale miałam dopiero pięć lat! - Wujek mi powiedział, że po ciebie lecą. - Aha. – tak, wiem, że to głupia odpowiedź. – Ile masz lat? - Pięć. - Ja też. Gdzie mieszkasz? - Na Merkurym, z wujkiem. Mówił mi, że jak zgodzisz się z nami polecieć, to zamieszkasz z nami. - Fajnie. Dzięki temu chłopakowi przestałam się tak bać. Byłam wręcz pełna entuzjazmu - nowe życie, nowy świat, nowe zabawy. Ale to nie były zabawy, tylko wyczerpujące treningi… ale mniejsza o to. Tak jak powiedział Jake, zamieszkałam z nim i jego wujkiem. Bardzo się ze sobą zaprzyjaźniliśmy, no wiecie: razem chodziliśmy na treningi, walczyliśmy między sobą, dusiliśmy węże… - Zróbmy na chwilę przerwę. – powiedziała Milly i szybko pobiegła do domu. - Co? To dopiero początek, a ja już ją złamałam na wężach? - Milly ma słabe nerwy. – powiedziała Izabela. - Ha, ha! Ciekawe kiedy ciebie złamię. - Mnie nie złamiesz. Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś kto da się złamać? - Szczerze? Wyglądasz na laleczkę, która nie potrafi sobie zawiązać buta. - Hej! Hej! Uważaj co mówisz! Byłam liderką Zastępu Ogników. - Zastępu Ogników? Bawiliście się ogniem? – powiedziała sarkastycznie Nicol. - Nie, ale… - Nie obchodzi mnie to co chcesz powiedzieć. I tak cię złamię. - Już jestem. – powiedziała Milly. - Po co? I tak nie wytrzymasz do końca. - Wytrzymam! – powiedziała z pewną wrogością. - Ha, ha, akurat! Tak więc skończmy temat mój i Jake’a. Nie będę też wspominać wam o moich treningach, bo nie będziecie chcieli słuchać dalej. Buford prychną. Nicol rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie, uśmiechnęła się i kontynuowała: - Kiedy miałam siedem lat, wysłano mnie na bitwę na Czarnym Polu. - Kiedy miałaś 7 lat?! – spytała wstrząśnięta Izabela. - Tak! Kiedy miałam 7 lat! – wykrzyknęła Nicol, która nie lubiła jak ktoś jej przerywa. - Dobra… Dobra, już będę cicho. - No wiecie, byłam mała, nie brałam w bitwie większego udziału. Byłam na samych tyłach, wśród innych dzieci. Wysyłano nas głównie po to by nas zahartować. Dano nam tylko pistolety laserowe, byśmy mogli sobie postrzelać. Problem w tym, że przeciwnicy mieli tarcze, by się przed nami osłaniać. My nie mieliśmy tarcz, bo kto by strzelał w małe bezbronne dzieci? A jednak ktoś strzelił i trafił prosto w moją dłoń. Wiązka lasera przepaliła ją i nic po niej nie zostało. Ja widząc rękę z przepaloną skórą, wylewającą się krwią i bez dłoni, zemdlałam. Ale to było nic, w porównaniu z szokiem, kiedy się obudziłam… Linki *blog *deviantart